A Rough Year
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: Leo forgot that Stress is a heavy burden. Even for his brightest brother. brotherly fluff set after 'MetalHead Rewired'


This is actually my first 2012 series, it takes place just after "MetalHead Rewired"

* * *

Leo never claimed that he was the best brother in the world. He never claimed he deserved the title either. But ever since he and his brothers were children, he always had the pride of knowing that Splinter always asked HIM to be in charge when he left to get food or supplies. Leo always believed it was for one reason and one reason only. And it wasn't even cause he was the 'oldest'.

It was cause he always knew what he brothers were thinking.

He didn't always know their reasoning, but he always knew what was going through their eyes. For example, when Mikey would have his freckled face up into his tell-tale smile, glancing at Raph over his comic, find Leo would know it was only a mater of time before the explosion of a prank would fill the lair (as would the panicked screams of Mikey running from an angry Raph.)

He even knew when Raph was about to seeping in his own anger. Enough to drag his other brothers away to keep from being the trigger that would eventually set it off.

So it was easy to say he knew his brothers. He didn't always know why they acted the way they did, but he did know he wasn't far from their emotions. Or from being able to read them.

Except for Donatello.

Leo's hands slid off his knees, relenting the meditative state he had been trying obtained in the dimly lit dojo. By now everyone should have been in bed. A yawn at the back of his throat reminded him of him his need for sleep. His palm going to rub his eyes lightly

Why was that so?

Leo could still remember his childhood, or even a year ago, his second youngest brother would have been an open book. He would know when Don was happy, or when he was hiding something. Even better than that, he would hear a knock on his bedroom. Donnie would ender with eyes full of frustration. Leo could never help but feel a surge of pride in the faith Don had in him.

Then the two would sit on Leo's bed all night, as Don confessed the burdens on his heart. More often than none, they would end up with Leos' arms wrapped around his brother, tears running down Don's olive green face. While Leo whispered comforting words to him. Reminding him of his intelligence and strength eventually the two falling asleep.

How long had it been since Don had last gone to Leo?

A year?

No

It was right after their 15th mutation Day. Right after April had come into their lives. He could still remember seeing Don Blush after Leo accused him of his crush. Course the ridicules from all three of them had laughed the purple masked ninja out of the room. How many times had they done that? Leo could easily say he felt bad afterwards; he had even gone to his room afterwards, after the incident when Don had gotten beaten up by Rockwell. But he had only gotten a gruff remark behind the door. Refusing to come out and actually talk.

Then they had met Timothy.

It always made Leo feel better that he wasn't the one who was absolutely annoyed by Timothy. But he remembered the glare that Don had given him upon saying so. Leo hasn't learned for a bit after that that Splinter had called him Don responsible for The Pulverizer. It was eh only decision that Leo really questioned. But once again, even when Timothy had been mutated and Don had locked himself up to his lab, Refusing to speak to anyone. Refusing to even eat, it had gotten to the point where Raph was banging on Don's door, threatening to break it down if Don didn't leave.

Splinter had finally been the one to coax Don out of his room. But none of them could deny that the purple masked ninja's obsession for saving Mr. O'Neil had grown. Honestly, after he had been mutated into a bat fand April rejected them. he really thought Don would starve himself to death.

No,

That's not what happened. Afterwards Don had put forth all his efforts into Metalhead. Leo never did understand why. But only a sick gratitude for the robots sacrifce, no 6 hours ago.

Because of that robot his family was ok.

Leo could only sigh, moving to a standing position as he stretched his arms over his head to feel the relief of stretching muscles. A smile following.

Maybe it was time for bed. Leo was already out of the dojo, moving across the Living room floor, barely glancing at the flickering TV screen that no one turned off (EVER). He was about the climb the steps to the brother's bedroom when he paused for a moment to glance to his left

Don's lab.

An urge going to his legs, driving him away from the direction he knew would take him to a soft warm bed. His hand reaching out to rest on the large metal door, "Don?" the whisper left his lips.

A small movement reached him. As though someone was shuffling around. Was Don "Scientist Zombing' around again? Shell he did this a lot and it was always up to one of his brothers to 'guide' him back to his own bed.

Leo put a bit more pressure on the sliding door, moving the giant metal panel to the side and taking a step inside.

The room was cast in darkness; he almost thought for a moment that he had misheard the noise and that Don was in bed. But the sound reached him again. Leo reached to the right for his fingers to brush against the metal lever that lead to the lights.

With a faint flicker, the room was cast in light. Illuminating the tables and computers Don so loved to work on. Leos' eyes almost forgot all that though. As they moved over to the desk in the far corner.

Donatello

His purple masked brother was sitting in his rolley chair. Arms folded over his desk, and his face finding a place within the folds of his arm.

"Don?" Leo didn't want to be too loud incase his brother was asleep. But he saw the arms tighten around his face. A heavy shudder going through his thin shoulders. A small muffled sound reaching his ears

A sob

Don was crying.

It didn't take long for Leo to get to his brothers side. Hands falling on Don's shaking shoulders. Now he was closer, it was hard to ignore the small sobs going through him, "What's wrong Donnie?" He wanted to find a source of his brother's sorrow. Maybe it was the computer? Maybe he was working on the retro mutagen again and he had gotten frustrated. Leo's eyes fell on the desk to find the answers

And he found it.

A small metal face. Crudely put together, black dead eyes. He recognized the remnants of the robot who had so bravely sacrificed himself for them

Metalhead

Leo could barely fight the gasp from escaping his lips. The gasp of understanding. And of sympathy. Leo grabbed the other chair from the other side of the desk to pull it right next to Don, finding a seat and quickly taking a hold of Don's shoulders again, guiding him away from the desk in a moment of pure instinct.

Don's arms immediately wrapped around Leos' stomach face going to sob into a shoulder that hadn't felt his face in almost a year. Leo wrapped his arms around his brother's shell. He couldn't deny his shock that Don had actually reached out to him. Nor that Don was now sobbing into his shoulder like he used to when they were younger. Throwing aside all pride of his age to seek Leos' comfort

"I-I tried Leo. I tried to help him-"Dons voice so rough that Leo was sure that he had been crying in here for hours.

"I know Don." his voice soft. He didn't care how long he would have to sit there. Until the Lair rusted and collapsed around them. So long as he could do this one thing for his brother. To pierce the guard Don had built around himself. Drawing his brother tighter against his chest and lowering his head to rest his cheek on his brother's scalp

"It's been a rough year."


End file.
